Shelby County, Ohio
|seat wl = Sidney | largest city wl= Sidney | area_total_sq_mi = 411 | area_land_sq_mi = 408 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.0 | area percentage = 0.7% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 49423 | density_sq_mi = 121 | time zone = Eastern | web = co.shelby.oh.us | named for = Isaac Shelby | ex image = Sidney-ohio-courthouse.jpg | ex image size = 250px | ex image cap = Shelby County Courthouse | district = 4th }} Shelby County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 49,423. Its county seat is Sidney. Its name honors Isaac Shelby, former governor of Kentucky. Shelby County comprises the Sidney, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Dayton-Springfield-Sidney, OH Combined Statistical Area. History The Algonquian-speaking Shawnee Native Americans had come into the area in the 18th century, displacing the Ojibwa-speaking Ottawa of the Anishinaabeg, a related language group who moved northwest. The Shawnee were joined by the Iroquois, Seneca and Mingo peoples as well, displaced by colonial encroachment to the east. In 1792 the European-American pioneer John Hardin was killed by the Shawnee in Shelby County. Early settlers named the first county seat of Hardin after him. Shelby County was created in 1819 from Miami County. For many years it contained Minster, New Bremen, etc.; these were included in Auglaize County when it was created from Shelby and Allen counties. In 1846, a group of 383 free blacks from Virginia, called the "Randolph Slaves", settled in the county, most at Rumley. They had been freed by the 1833 will of the Virginia planter John Randolph of Roanoke. He provided money for their transportation and resettlement on land in a free state.Peter Finkelman, "Thomas Jefferson and Anti-Slavery: The Myth Goes On", Virginia Historical Quarterly, Vol. 102, No. 2 (April 1994), p. 222, accessed 14 March 2011 Their gaining freedom was delayed by court challenges to Randolph's will, but the families were freed and traveled in 1846. Randolph had provided that those over the age of 40 were given 10 acres each for resettlement.David Lodge, "John Randolph and His Slaves", Shelby County Historical Society, 1998, accessed 15 March 2011 A contemporary history described Rumley in the following way: "There are 400 Negroes (half the population of Van Buren Township) as prosperous as their white neighbors and equal to the whites in morals, religion and intelligence."David Lodge, "Rumley", from Howe's History of Ohio (1846), Shelby County Historical Society, 1998, accessed 15 March 2011 In 1900 survivors and descendants formed the Randolph Ex-Slaves Association (later they changed the name to the Randolph Slave Association) and held their first reunion at Midway Park near Piqua. Sixty-two of the original settlers attended who had been born in Virginia into slavery. After being manumitted, they had come to Ohio as small children with their families. They were called the "Old Dominions" after the nickname of Virginia; the "Buckeyes" were those descendants born in Ohio. Over the years, the reunions were also held at Troy and the Shelby County Fairgrounds, with 100-300 attending.David Lodge, "Randolph Slaves Reunion", Shelby County Historical Society, 1998, accessed 15 March 2011 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. Adjacent counties *Auglaize County (north) *Logan County (east) *Champaign County (southeast) *Miami County (south) *Darke County (west) *Mercer County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2010, there were 49,423 people, 18,488 households, 2.63 persons per household. There were 20,185 housing units The racial makeup of the county was 95.1% White, 2.1% Black or African American, 0.2% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.4% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. 0.1% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,488 households out of which 36.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.80% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.60% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 12.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,475, and the median income for a family was $51,331. Males had a median income of $36,212 versus $24,470 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,255. About 5.30% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.30% of those under age 18 and 5.30% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 49,423 people, 18,467 households, and 13,409 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 20,173 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 94.7% white, 1.9% black or African American, 0.9% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 0.5% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 39.8% were German, 11.0% were Irish, 9.2% were American, and 7.8% were English. Of the 18,467 households, 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.9% were married couples living together, 10.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.4% were non-families, and 23.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age was 37.9 years. The median income for a household in the county was $48,475 and the median income for a family was $58,473. Males had a median income of $41,924 versus $30,487 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,948. About 8.9% of families and 11.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.1% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities City *Sidney (county seat) Villages *Anna *Botkins *Fort Loramie *Jackson Center *Kettlersville *Lockington *Port Jefferson *Russia Townships *Clinton Township *Cynthian Township *Dinsmore Township *Franklin Township *Green Township *Jackson Township *Loramie Township *McLean Township *Orange Township *Perry Township *Salem Township *Turtle Creek Township *Van Buren Township *Washington Township Census-designated places *Newport Unincorporated communities *Houston *Kirkwood *Maplewood *McCartyville *Montra *Mount Jefferson *Pemberton *St. Patrick *Swanders *Tawawa *Uno Notable people *Paul Lauterbur, chemist and Nobel Prize laureate *J. Edward Russell, former U.S. Representative from Ohio *Bill Steinkemper, American football player See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Shelby County, Ohio References External links *County website *Census Information for Shelby County, Ohio Category:Shelby County, Ohio Category:1819 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1819